Los Colores que nos Identifican (Albus Potter y La 3ra Generación)
by MissMiroipe
Summary: Albus constantemente se dedica a analizar a sus primos y hermanos, pues no comprende el por qué a todo el mundo le maravilla su familia. [La portada NO es de mi propiedad, mas la historia SI]
1. Moment I

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

**Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

**Aclaración:** Solo habla de la Tercera Generación, aunque algún personaje de la Segunda puede que aparezca.

**Pd:** He leído por ahí que colocan a Dominique o a algún otro en Slytherin también. En éste libro, eso no sucede.

* * *

**Los Colores que nos Identifican**

.

.

Rojo / / Verde

Victoire Weasley / / Albus Potter

.

.

Pocas veces tenía la libre oportunidad de observar, analizar y razonar en solitario sobre su prima mayor, la que muchas veces se quedaba como la niñera de todos junto a su novio, la que velaba por la seguridad de los más pequeños y por dar buenos consejos a los más grandecitos.

Siempre tan correcta, siempre halagada por sus tíos y padres, siempre como el ejemplo a seguir de las chicas, siempre como la que roba suspiros bobos de los chicos. ¿Por qué? ¿qué ganaba haciendo eso? ¿acaso creía que la iban a premiar o algo?

_No lo entendía._

Y a pesar de todas las responsabilidades que tenía sobre sus hombros, la notaba de lo más tranquila, balanceando el cuerpo en un compás que ella misma tarareaba mientras iba de acá para allá por la cocina de la Madriguera, aprovechando que la abuela Molly estaba ocupada atendiendo una pelea de, seguramente, otra de sus primas con su hermano.

Pensó, también, en el por qué a mejor amigo, Scopius, se le iban los ojos cuando la rubia desfilaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, haciendo volar su larga cabellera rubia. Y claro, rápidamente obtuvo la respuesta.

_Victoire es preciosa._

El rubio de su melena de hebras finas y bien cuidadas deslumbraban casi con vida propia, así mismo como sus intensos ojos azules, que te miraban y sentías que te traspasaban el alma, como si te descubriese tus más profundos secretos. Su sonrisa ampliamente chantajista, heredada de la tía Fleur, y su porte decidido, heredado del tío Bill, es majestuoso… sin duda, era cierto lo que una vez escuchó que le decía el tío Charlie al abuelo Arthur, en una de sus visitas de Rumania: es la combinación perfecta de ambos progenitores.

Sin embargo, su actitud era propia de sí. Por supuesto, tenía dejes que se reconocían como la marca del carácter Weasley, no obstante, la amabilidad con la que trataba a todos y la manera tan segura con la que buscaba la solución para cada problema, no es algo que se ve todo el tiempo. Muchas veces se preguntaba si algo es capaz de hacerla enojar en serio…

─ Oh, quegido Agbus...

La escuchó de pronto decir, sacándolo de su trance mental. Dirigió sus orbes verdosas a las claras de su prima, hallándola con un mirar cuestionante y con toques de curiosidad. Supo que quería saber que pensaba, pero era tonta si en verdad creía que le iba a decir.

─ ¿Necesitas algo?

─ Egso mismo me pgegunto yo ─ contestó con sorda.

La fémina dejó la bandeja de galletas sobre la mesa y se aproximó, meneando las caderas con un elegante andar, el cual muy probablemente había aprendido viendo a las mujeres de clase alta durante sus días en Francia. De hecho, de ahí se le contagió su endulzante y, en algunas ocasiones, irritante acento.

Ella se sentó a su lado, provocándole que frunciera el ceño. Si ya de por sí el mueble es pequeño, con la otra metida a la fuerza a su lado, era mucho peor. Nunca estuvo a gusto de tener tanto contacto físico.

─ ¿No tienes cremas decorativas que preparar o algo?

─ Ahgoga, me pgeocupa mágs mi pgigmito que un glgaciado de coggores ─ bromeó nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a molestar al chico.

Y no es que lo hiciera con malas intensiones, pero desde que Albus fue seleccionado para una Casa diferente a la pensada, y todo el mundo se dedicó a armar escándalos innecesario incluso iniciados por integrantes de su familia, como la misma discriminación que sufrió a donde quiera que iba, los chistes de irónicos de amabilidad lo incomodaban.

Entonces, recordó nuevamente la razón por la que prefería pasar la mayor parte de las vacaciones en la Malfoy Manor, rodeado de Serpientes, que ir a la casa de su abuela, y estar en medio de Leones, listos para atacar sin piedad con comentarios ofensivos.

─ Hey, me egtás pgeocupando de vegdad. ¿Quég egs lo que pagsa, Agbus?

Tal vez su gesto inquieto fue sincero, pero para él, lució tal como un desafío. Tal como si le preguntara por qué idiotez se sentía mal ahora. Definitivamente, y sin darse cuenta, vivir con James le causaba ciertos traumas de desconfianza.

─ Solo pensaba.

─ ¿Segugo?

─ ¿Y a ti que te importa si es verdad eso o no?

Al instante, Victoire se contrarió en su lugar, apretando los labios y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Al parecer, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de groserías, pues en su cara se dibujó la inseguridad del cómo actuar a continuación.

Quiso comprender que las reacciones agresivas provenientes de su primo eran como reflejos automáticos de autoprotección. Según explicaban sus tíos, los pertenecientes a la Casa de adornos verdes solían ser muy chismosos, juzgadores y ofensivos, por ello mismo, sino aprendías a defenderte, salías perdiendo sí o sí.

Vio como la mayor enternecía los ojos y se oprimía el pecho sin dejar de contemplarlo, lo que le generó un mayor sentimiento de desagrado. Antes de que la contraria dijera algo, se puso de pie y dio unos pasos, alejándose y queriendo tener espacio propio otra vez.

─ Sagbes que si negcesitas hagblag, cuentas cognmigo.

La ojeó por el rabillo del ojo, apreciando a la chica atenta y dispuesta de la que el mundo habla mil maravillas y se llena la boca deleitando a cada momento que se puede.

No la culpa de sentir tanta intranquilidad. A decir verdad, notaba en su persona que está actuando extraño, más de lo normal, desde que las navidades empezaron y los mandaron a casa con sus familiares.

Dio media vuelta, y levantando la barbilla, le dirigió las sensaciones más puras de agradecimiento que pudo, pero por lo que parecía, ella no lo captó, pues seguía con su mismo mirar insistente. Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Solo quería una galleta.

Vic se destensó, soltando una que otra carcajada cargada de alivio. Volvió y desde el umbral de la cocina, le extendió la bandeja para que tomara algunas, por lo que Albus se resignó y se metió una a la boca, percibiendo de inmediato el agridulce sabor.

─ ¿Egntonces?

─… Les puedes poner chocolate.

─ ¡Dugce, pog supugsto!

Ni se fijó en el semblante tan vacío que se posaba en la cara del menor; solamente salió corriendo directo a la cocina, para ponerse a buscar entre la alacena el cacao.

Albus regresó a donde estaba sentado antes, y retornó a su análisis mental. En conclusión, pudo afirmar que Victoire Weasley, su agradable y un poco despistada prima mayor, era de verdad una Gryffindor en toda la extensión de la palabra. Le encantan los retos, está dispuesta a defender su opinión a capa y espada, y el coraje no le falta.

_Le da mucho asco._


	2. Moment II

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

**Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

**Aclaración:** Solo habla de la Tercera Generación, aunque algún personaje de la Segunda puede que aparezca.

**Pd:** He leído por ahí que colocan a Dominique o a algún otro en Slytherin también. En éste libro, eso no sucede.

* * *

**Los Colores que nos Identifican**

.

.

Rojo / / Verde

Lily Potter / / Albus Potter

.

.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante todo momento, mientras su ceño se fruncía lentamente y la mandíbula se le tensaba, resultado del fastidio que le generaba la interrupción que la menor le había hecho escandalosamente, creyendo tal vez, que no se daría cuenta de su presencia.

Pero con lo que no contó la niña, fue que su hermano había conseguido tener un sueño más ligero gracias a sus tormentosas noches en su habitación en las mazmorras, y que, a su vez, aprendió a regular su respiración, de tal manera que ahora podía fingir desde dormir hasta estar sumamente cansado cuando quisiese.

Otra cosa que nunca entendió y sabe que nunca entenderá, así mismo como lo perfecta que se podía presentar _Victoire_, es como pueden consentir tanto a la fémina menor de su familia. Es decir ¿qué tiene de especial? ¿porqué sus padres cedían a todo lo que ella quisiese, cuando a él le negaban una serie de libros que realmente eran importantes para su vida estudiantil? ¿no se supone que todos eran iguales?

_El favoritismo se sentía correr míseramente por el aire que los rodeaba._

Y aquello mismo, era por lo que _Lily_ se la pasaba entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones como si fueran de ella, importándole tres rábanos que en alguna estuvieran en algún asunto importante, compartiendo intimidad con algún amigo o, simplemente, queriendo estar a solas. O, como en este caso, deseando tener un buen descanso luego de todo un día teniendo que soportar a su hermano.

La sintió revolcarse entre las sábanas, buscando acomodo. Se permitió unos momentos para tomar aire y hablar, tan tranquilamente como podía entre su rabia.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Como supuso anteriormente, la contraria no sabía que estaba despierto, por lo que se sobresaltó apenas le oyó y, como respuesta, optó por usar la colcha como escudo protector y taparse hasta la cabeza. Esa reacción tan inmadura, le sacó un bufido y se debatió internamente para saber que hacer a continuación.

─ Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?

Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono rudo, dándose la vuelta y viendo fusilante el bulto arropado. Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo contestación, causándole más cólera al chico. Venía, lo despertaba y, ahora, ¿ni se dignaba a hablar?

_¿No se supone que los Leones eran más valientes que nada?_

─ Al… yo…

El mencionado le arrebató el "muro protector" de tela y la dejó expuesta, mostrando su carita lastimera y, entre sus brazos, el estrujado y tonto peluche de sapo, regalo de su _tío Neville_ por su cumpleaños número nueve.

─ Lo preguntaré una vez más ¿qué haces…?

─ Tuve una pesadilla ─ soltó de golpe, cerrando los ojos y expulsando por la boca el aire que, seguramente, había retenido del susto que le daba cuando Albus se colocaba así.

La contempló mientras se sentaba, con medio cuerpo oculto entre las frazadas verdosas. Lucía, sin mentira, muy mal: su siempre bien peinada rojiza melena corta hasta los hombros yacía desordenada, con cabellos enredados unos en otros y dirigidos hacia todos lados; sus ojos marrones no tenían ese brillo travieso que se le acostumbraba verle y su tersa piel estaba sonrojada en la parte de las mejillas, y sabía que no era exactamente por la vergüenza de ser descubierta.

_¿Los fanfarrones y alardeados Gryffindor lloraban?_

─ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

─ Soñé contigo, Al.

El silencio del muchacho, lo sintió la niña como una luz verde a explicarse, por lo que intentó ser breve y no trabarse tanto al hablar, aunque le resultaba algo imposible puesto que no sabía cómo contar su terror.

─ Tú… nos dejabas. Te ibas con esos de tu Casa, para siempre. Mamá sufría, y papá estaba desbastado, y James… ¡oh, ni mencionar a James! Él se disculpaba contigo, una y otra vez, pero no lo querías escuchar ¿por qué no lo querías escuchar? ¡estaba de rodillas!

La siguió oyendo balbucear y, pronto, entre la oscuridad, detecto como unas finas lágrimas rebrotaban de sus hinchados ojos. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, mirando a un punto fijo muerto y preguntándose cómo sería la mejor manera de tratar la situación. Por obvias razones, no la podía sacar a patadas y listo, pero tampoco quería tener que consentirla lo que quedaba de madrugada para que parara de llorar por una tontería que ni realidad era.

De hecho, un ruido en el pasillo le recordó que no estaban solos en la casa. Dentro de algunas horitas, su mamá se levantaría a hacerles el desayuno y su papá se comenzaría a arreglar para irse a trabajar.

─ ¡Bien, Lily! ¡Ya deja de llorar, maldita sea!

La pelirroja apretó los labios ante tan bruscas palabras, pero no dejó de gimotear, mordisqueando con mucha ansiedad la cabeza del sapito que estaba apresado en sus antebrazos y su pecho. Entonces, percibiendo la expresión de inmenso dolor que le dedicaban, algo en su propio corazón se ablandó.

─ Antes, cuando tenía pesadillas, tú y Jamie se quedaban conmigo hasta que me durmiera ─ recordó de pronto, consiguiendo que Albus se incomoda y removiera los hombros ─ ya no puedo hacerlo. Ustedes no se quieren hablar, por lo que me decidí por uno para que me ayudara a no tener miedo.

Se quedaron viendo. Verde contra marrón, peleando silenciosamente para comunicarse palabras que ninguno pronunciaría de no ser tan necesario. La inocencia de Lily, sin mucho esfuerzo, aplastó su egoísmo y, dándose vuelta, le dio permiso de acomodarse también en la cama.

Ella, por supuesto, chilló de alegría, ganándose una mala mirada.

─ Ups ─ continuó riendo, tapándose la boca y arropándose nuevamente.

El chico se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en la declaración de su hermana. Estaba allí, porqué le había escogido para ayudarla a dormir con tranquilidad, y lo que había hecho fue todo lo contrario: fue rudo, grosero y solo podía desear que la mocosa desapareciera.

─… Lily, lo de James y yo…

Cuando giró su cabeza para poder hablarle a la cara, se topó con la sorpresa de verla profundamente dormitada, con una mueca angelical y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosadillos. No quedaban rastros de lágrimas ni de tristeza, solo una contagiable felicidad.

No obstante, se sintió muy fuera de lugar al sentir, nada más, disgusto al verla tan contenta. Era una estupidez el porqué estaba feliz.

La detalló un poco más y concluyó en algo: su hermana menor, Lily Potter, la cariñosa e intensa niña que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara para todos, era una verdadera Gryffindor. Persuasiva, busca pleitos y caprichosa.

_Le da mucho asco_.


	3. Moment III

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

**Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

**Aclaración:** Solo habla de la Tercera Generación, aunque algún personaje de la Segunda puede que aparezca.

**Pd:** He leído por ahí que colocan a Dominique o a algún otro en Slytherin también. En éste libro, eso no sucede.

* * *

**Los Colores que nos Identifican**

.

.

Rojo / / Verde

Roxanne Weasley / / Albus Potter

.

.

Por más que escondiera su cara entre _La Divina Comedia_, eso no parecía ser un impedimento para que su amadísima prima mayor se sentara a su lado y le mirase con insistencia, casi rogando en silencio para que le dirigiera la palabra. Y estaba que lo hacía, pero solo para decir que lo dejara en paz.

Sabe el porqué está ahí, a su lado, queriendo entablar una mínima conversación. Siempre que se reunían en la casa de unos de sus tíos para pasar el domingo, sus primos y hermanos se juntaban en un lugar apartado y comenzaban a jugar algo parecido a "hazlo o nos vamos a burlar de ti todo lo que te queda de vida". En esta ocasión, parece ser _Roxanne_ a la que le impusieron el reto de ¿hablarle? ¿sacarle información?

_¿Qué es lo que realmente querían de él?_

─ ¿No me vas a decir nada, Al?

Inhaló con calma, queriendo no lucir totalmente incomodo con ella. Pero era algo realmente difícil… de hecho, estar con cualquier de su familia le hacía sentir bastante raro.

─ ¿Cómo qué?

─ El tío Harry es educado. Seguramente ya te habrá enseñado eso de saludar cuando alguien te saluda.

Bajó el libro y lo cerró, dejándolo reposar sobre su regazo. Dios, que interrumpir semejante literatura únicamente para hablar con la muchacha que solo se especializaba en usar un inquietante tono indiferente para todo…

─ No has venido saludando, Roxanne. Has venido queriendo sonsacarme algo ¿qué es?

Tal y como actuó _Victoire_ cuando fue grosero, la pelirroja se contrarió en su sitio, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Luego de eso, el ambiente se empezó a tensar, tanto, que hasta podía afirmar que sus dedos lo sentían.

Por otro lado, la fémina pensó en mil y un maneras de decirle que estaba equivocado y que su verdadera intensión era la de conversar, como antes de que el menor ingresara a Hogwarts y, próximamente, elegido para ser una Serpiente. Maldecía a James y a su hermano con el alma; que de no ser por ellos, no tendría que estarse sometiendo a semejante tira cuchillos.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando lo feo que le había tratado.

Albus elevó una ceja, y clavó su ojiverde mirar en la portada del libro que estaba leyendo hace un momento.

─ Bien… ─ el silencio se hizo presente durante más de un momento, ejerciendo una fuerte presión en ambos ─… ¿y tú?

─ Si no como pronto, moriré. Ahí te lo digo todo.

La vio juguetear con su esponjoso cabello mientras meneaba suavemente los hombros, recostándose en el espaldar del mueble y encaminar su atención a lo lejos, específicamente, hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, donde probablemente estaban la abuela Molly, su tía Angelina y su tía Audrey preparando el almuerzo que pronto degustarían entre familia.

Entonces, recordó otro comentario hormonado que se había escapado de la boca de su amigo Scorpius apenas entraron a primer año, al haber visto a Roxanne pasearse por allí y por allá, buscando a sus supuestas mejores amigas. Mencionó que todas las chicas Weasley eran hermosas por naturaleza, pero nunca le creyó, hasta ahora, que se dedicaba a detallarlas bien.

Rox fue dichosa con tener un espeso y abundante cabello que, según cuentan todos, durante sus primeros meses de vida, era castaño intenso, pero mediante la chica fue creciendo y desarrollándose, fue tomando una tonalidad más rojiza hasta volverse de color cobre, debido a los fuertes genes de su papá, George, sin embargo y a otro cantar, su mamá, Angelina le había otorgado sus orbes totalmente negruzcas.

Ella era parte del pequeño porcentaje de las Weasley que no poseían ojos claros.

─… ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad, Roxanne? Estoy ocupado.

─ Siempre estas ocupado para nosotros. Ah, pero que venga el rubiecito ese a pedirte algo, que ahí sí sales corriendo a hacerle cualquier cosa ¿no?

Supo que tiró todo el mediano avance por la borda, en cuanto Albus se levantó de golpe sin importarle tirar el libro al suelo, apretando los labios y matando con la mirada. A la mente se le vino las palabras de su primita Rose, diciéndole que para llevarse bien con él, tenía que omitir cualquier comentario con Slytherin y sus estudiantes. Ups, muy tarde para corregirse.

─ ¿Tienes otra cosa que decir al respecto de Scorpius, Weasley?

Percibió el dolor que causaron sus palabras escupidas en su prima, no obstante, no se alivianó. ¿Tenía que ceder luego de aquel reclamo? ¿acaso los Leones pretendían lanzar puntas y luego no recibir nada negativo a cambio?

_Rojo es sinónimo de caradura._

─ ¡No, Al! Discúlpame, no quise decir eso, es que como tú no nos quieres hablar ya...

No iba a llegar a ningún lado si ocasionaba una pelea en una reunión familiar otra vez, eso lo sabía de sobra, por lo que se limitó a recoger _La Divina Comedia_ y dar media vuelta, no sin antes mirarla de reojo.

─ Ve y dile a tu grupito que no conseguiste nada conmigo. Hasta la comida, Roxanne.

Comprobó a la fuerza y sin esperarlo, que su ofensiva, cómica y siempre alegre prima, Roxanne Weasley, era toda una Gryffindor sin duda: terca sin miramientos, con mucho coraje para expresar sin pelos en la lengua lo que piensa y siempre buscando resaltar su Casa.

_Le da mucho asco_.


	4. Moment IV

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

**Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

**Aclaración:** Solo habla de la Tercera Generación, aunque algún personaje de la Segunda puede que aparezca.

**Pd:** He leído por ahí que colocan a Dominique o a algún otro en Slytherin también. En éste libro, eso no sucede.

**Pd 2: **_Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron un momento para comentar. Se les quiere un montón ^^._

* * *

**Los Colores que nos Identifican**

.

.

Amarillo / / Verde

Lucy Weasley / / Albus Potter

.

.

Luego de aquella salida de emergencia de la sala de estar, gracias a la desagradable e insistente actitud de su prima _Roxanne_, dio por hecho de que dentro de la casa no podría nunca terminar de leer su libro, por lo menos, mientras estuviese su familia a su alrededor. Por eso, se dispuso a salir al patio trasero y buscar un buen sitio donde pudiese conseguir nuevamente esa paz interior que tenía antes.

Con el radiante sol iluminando sobre su cabeza, comenzó a caminar vagamente en el amplio espacio. El hogar de su tío Ron contaba con bonitos panoramas, tanto ahí, como en el frente. Después de todo, su tía Hermione, por lo que le cuentan, siempre ha sido bastante estricta con la limpieza y con eso de dejar una buena impresión todo el tiempo.

Se dirigió hacia el único árbol que había en aquel lugar, vigilando a primera vista que no hubiese nadie merodeando, o mirando por la ventana, o buscándole, o algo así.

_Deseaba estar lejos de todos esos Leones_.

Pasó a sentarse en el viejo columpio que hace tiempo su tío construyó para ellos, cuando su hija llevaba apenas unos años de nacida, más o menos, cuando tenían entre cinco y seis. Ese simple juego fue una novedad para todos sus primos y hermanos, sin embargo, los menores no tenían permitido subirse por temor a que se cayesen o se hicieran daño, mientras los mayores se aburrieron y lo dejaron de lado, cediéndoselos sin problemas a Rose y a su persona, quienes nunca tuvieron dificultades para compartir y se turnaban para columpiarse.

Se intentó concentrar en buscar el capítulo en el que había quedado, pero el estar sentado en esa desgastada tabla de madera, medio agrietada, apenas sujetada por las deterioradas y débiles cuerdas, le traía más recuerdos que nunca creyó añorar tanto, hasta ahora.

Lo que de verdad le causaba un remolino de sentimientos nostálgicos, era pensar en la lejanía que ahora tenía con su contemporánea, Rose. Siempre estaban juntos, de arriba para abajo, de un lado a otro, como hermanos… y ahora, se hablaban una vez a la cuaresma. Claro, entendía que ambos estaban ocupados con sus estudios, no obstante, que ni siquiera en vacaciones ella quisiese hablarle le hacía sentirse olvidado.

_Claro, porqué para los Gryffindor, es importante el qué dirán._

─ ¿Chocolate?

La repentina pregunta le sobresaltó en el sitio, haciendo que se bajase del juego y mirase para saber de dónde había venido esa voz. Escondida detrás del ancho tronco del árbol, se encontró con otra de sus primas, la cual cargaba entre las manos una taza de chocolate caliente.

─ Ouh, lo siento. No quise asustarte, primo.

─ ¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí, _Lucy_?

¿Tan concentrado estaba recordando, que no percibió que alguien se le acercó? ¿eso es lo que se conoce como "perderse en sus pensamientos"?

Ella se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, para sacar la tierra que se había impregnado en su falda durante el tiempo que estuvo en el piso. Entonces, le extendió amablemente su bebida, con un gesto tranquilo.

─ Desde hace un buen rato. Estaba en silencio, ni siquiera noté que habías llegado.

─ Yo no había notado que no estabas con el resto.

La fémina rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, divertida por las actitudes defensivas del menor. Sabía que Albus estaba apenado, puesto que le había sorprendido en uno de sus momentos donde botaba la coraza dura y se mostraba tan sentimental como podía llegar a ser.

─ "El resto" no está reunido, Al ─ hizo comillas con sus dedos con su mano desocupada ─ están todos por su lado, y es raro que no te hayas encontrado ya con el dúo fantástico haciendo de las suyas por ahí.

─ Es raro que estés aquí y no con tu hermana.

─ Somos gemelas, no chicles.

─ Es igual. ¿Dónde está la diferencia? Donde está la una, está la otra.

─ Hablas como si no tuviéramos personalidad. Y créeme, soy diferente a _Molly_.

Se quedaron callados, observándose, casi analizándose. Al no notar ninguna mala intención, se decidió por sentarse en la sombra que proporcionaba la gran copa del árbol, e invitó a la contraria a tomar asiento a su lado, quien aceptó gustosa al instante.

A decir verdad, Lucy era la que menos le incomodaba de sus primos. De algún modo, ella era la única que conocía el verdadero temor que sentía al tener que adornarse con colores diversos al rojo; ella era la única que sabía lo difícil que podía ser adaptarse nuevamente a la familia luego de, en parte, haberlos decepcionado colosalmente; ella era la única que había sentido en carne propia, además de sí, lo que era ser de una Casa distinta a Gryffindor.

─ ¿Me das a dejar con el ofrecimiento en el aire?

Bromeó ligera, aún extendiendo la tasa de chocolate. Al final, se la aceptó con dejes de inseguridad, como si temiese que el líquido estuviera envenenado o algo de ese estilo.

─ ¡Anda, te hará bien!

Agitando suavemente y soplando de vez en cuando, tomó un largo sorbo, captando como sus papilas gustativas se calentaban y bailaban complacidas con el endulzante sabor del dulce amargo. Sin duda, su abuela Molly consentía mucho a las gemelas, pues esa cantidad de azúcar solo se las permitía tomar a ellas.

Poco a poco, ante la atenta mirada ajena, sus hombros cayeron, clara señal de que se relajaba.

─ Y para corregirte. "El resto" ─ imitó las comillas con los dedos ─ si está reunido. Tuve una… charla con Roxanne.

─ Ellos, como siempre… ¿te han molestado con muchas preguntas a ti igualmente?

Volteó a verla, cuestionante.

─ ¿Te interrogaron también?

─ Como siempre, Al. A todo esto, comienzo a pensar que somos las raras criaturas de los Weasley.

No lo habría podido decir mejor.

Dejaron de hablar y se dedicaron a esperar a que el tiempo pasara. Ambos sabían de sobra que el silencio podía ser, en algunos casos, lo más reconfortante.

Albus la observó de reojo y, contemplándola a la vez que ella descansaba y dejaba que el cálido sol la abrazara, se preguntó el por qué todos la miraban con tanto asombro. Es una chica normal, al fin y al cabo, pero identificada con los Tejones ¿Dónde estaba el gran problema?

Lucy era conocida por ser bastante parecida físicamente a su padre, Percival, pues su cabello rojo, no tan largo, se tintaba de manera natural con dejes anaranjados en la raíz, siendo de contextura fina y con poco volumen. Sus ojos eran tan azulados como los de sus abuelos, siempre resplandeciendo en ellos la bondad y las ganas de ayudar al prójimo.

Sonrió para sus adentros y se rió de haber sido tan ciego antes, era claro que Lucy Weasley, su generosa, amistosa y tranquila prima, era una Hufflepuff desde su nacimiento: poco competitiva, enfocada en buscar el lado positivo de las situaciones, y dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea.

_Le da mucha incertidumbre._


	5. Moment V

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

**Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

**Aclaración:** Solo habla de la Tercera Generación, aunque algún personaje de la Segunda puede que aparezca.

**Pd:** He leído por ahí que colocan a Dominique o a algún otro en Slytherin también. En éste libro, eso no sucede.

* * *

**Los Colores que nos Identifican**

.

.

Rojo / / Verde

Dominique Weasley / / Albus Potter

.

.

Bajó las escaleras con total cautela, buscando no ser escuchado ni por sus padres ni por las visitas. Sabía quiénes estaban, después de todo, hace unos minutos había visto a su primo Louis correr por el pasillo yendo a la habitación de su hermano, y a su hermana sacando todos sus juguetes del baúl y trasladándolos al patio para, muy probablemente, jugar con Victoire y su novio.

Registró la sala primero cuando llegó al piso, y no encontró a nadie, sin embargo, oyó voces en la cocina. Oía las risas de su mamá, a su papá explicando algo sobre los correctos movimientos de la varita al momento de atacar y unos cuantos sonidos guturales sin real significado.

Dudó en qué hacer. Nadie le había visto hasta por ahora, y bien podía regresar a su propia habitación y fingir estar dormido para no tener que saludar, pero estaba seguro de que, si James o algún otro le contaba a su mamá que lo había visto merodeando por la casa en silencio, no habría Dios que lo salvase del regaño que le caería encima.

Suspirando, desganado, y avanzó hacia donde estaban los mayores, asomándose un poco, observando a las tres figuras que estaban. Tal y como dedujo, su papá estaba parado frente a la cafetera y contestando las preguntas que le hacían, dándoles la espalda, mientras que su mamá estaba sentada en la mesa, añadiendo una que otra cosilla a las explicaciones de su esposo.

Y en la cabeza de la mesa, estaba sentada Dominique, su segunda prima mayor.

La halló con su clásica postura relajada y su conocido tic nervioso en la pierna, que le hacía aporrearla rápidamente. En ese momento, tenía su fina y larga cortina de cabello rubio platino amarrada en un improvisado moño sin coleta, simplemente sosteniéndose por lo enrollado que yacía. No necesitó verla a la cara para saber que tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración, clavando sus azulados y oscuros ojos, como los de la hermana de su tía Fleur, en la espalda de su padre, memorizando lo que le decía.

_No hacía falta mencionar que sus genes veela ayudaban a que su prima destacara en belleza._

Justo el hombre voltea y lo descubre curioseando la conversación, y no duda en saludarlo.

─ Albus, hijo ¿qué haces ahí?

Las dos féminas se giran igual para verle. La mayor con un gesto como preguntando lo mismo que el patriarca de los Potter, mientras que Dom se burlaba sin hacer una real mueca de burla. Él sabía que se estaba riendo de, tal vez, la reprimenda que le podía dar su mamá por su acto poco cortés.

_Los Leones nunca perdían la oportunidad de burlarse de él._

─ ¿Estás bien, cariño? ─ dice preocupada la pelirroja, yendo hacia su persona y acunando su cara como un niño pequeño, aunque luchó para que le soltara. Obvio, fue en vano ─ luces rojo…

Rojo de cólera, pensó con desdén, aún correspondiendo la mirada de su calladita prima.

─ Está bien, tía Ginny. Es claro que solo quería saber de qué hablamos ¿no, primito?

─ Eso no me podría importar menos. Al contrario, me preguntaba ¿dónde están los tíos? ¿acaso por fin los dejaron salir solitos? ─ pese a que su mamá le reprendió con el severo mirar que le dedicaba, lo ignoró y prosiguió con su comentario ─ ¿ya aprendieron a cruzar la calle?

─ ¡Albus!

El matrimonio no se perdía nada de la tira de puntas de ambos menores. Por supuesto que estaban al tanto de que su segundo hijo solía tener discusiones con varios miembros de la familia gracias a los choque de opiniones, pero nunca llegaron a pensar que los podría tratan tan agriamente.

Harry hizo el ademán de querer intervenir en la riña que, efectivamente, su esposa estaba por darle al niño ahí, sin importarle quien le pudiese escuchar o ver, pero Dominique actuó primero y, tocando el antebrazo de su tía, le pidió permiso para hablar.

─ Tía, no le hagas caso. Probablemente Al quería saber de qué hablamos porqué le interesa el tema, perooo es muy orgulloso para admitirlo. Como todo un buen Slytherin ¿no?

─ Y tú, tan prepotente como una buena Gryffindor.

─ Chicos, por favor, basta.

La cansada petición del Jefe de Aurores prolongó el silencio en la cocina, no obstante, no pudo detener las miradas cortantes que se mandaba el par.

Albus ya había olvidado el porqué nunca quería estar cerca de la chica. Si, podía ser muy bella y tener una sonrisa tanto seductora como engañosa, dependiendo de la situación; pero siempre hubo algo que le mantenía alejado, como si se tratara de una burbuja ardiente alrededor de ella. Cada vez que, por obligación, tenía que acercarse a la contraria, mayormente terminaban insultándose, o agrediéndose verbalmente de tal forma que alguno de los dos acabara dejando al otro con las palabras en la boca.

_Por supuesto, los Gryffindor no toleran que alguien más que ellos tengan la razón._

─ Piénsalo, tía. Puede que Albus también quiera ser auror y esté aquí para oír tips conmigo.

¿Acaso le estaba "ayudando"? su madre se contrarió, sin quitarle la atención de encima. Tantas miradas sobre su persona, comenzaba a hacerlo sentir demasiado incomodo.

─ ¿Auror? Bah, paso de eso.

─ Aunque no lo creas, hijo, te podría quedar bien el puesto. Eres responsable y con un buen sentido común.

Miró a su papá como si a éste le hubiera salido otra cabeza de repente. Sabía que, a diferencia de su prima, lo que él le decía lo hacía con la mejor intención y queriendo buscarle un buen futuro prometedor, por lo que se tomó la molestia de analizar la propuesta.

La verdad, es que no sería taaaan malo. Harry es el jefe y podría recomendarlo en la Academia de Aurores, pasaría el tiempo entrenando, forjando sus habilidades y, al final y como premio al graduarse, se dedicaría a salvar personas y se ocuparía de situaciones que magos y brujas comunes tienen prohibido o no quieren.

─ Y estarías con tus primos. Ya sabes, con Dom, con Rose y con Fred… y tal vez con James, si es que por fin se decide en qué quiere hacer con su vida.

La voz de su madre funcionó como un aterrizaje inmediato. Si lo hiciera, tendría que seguir soportando a las plagas mayores de su familia, y para eso ya tenía las reuniones familiares. ¿Más? No, gracias.

Tratando de aparentar resignación y no demostrar su desprecio, negó simplemente con la cabeza. Ginny puso una mueca triste pero se encogió de hombros, aceptándolo, y Harry le sonrió, como si le dijera que ya encontraría algo especial en lo que quisiera enfocarse.

Por supuesto, Dominique sabía la verdadera razón del porqué desistió. Y no tardó en demostrarlo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. A diferencia de sus primos o, incluso de James, ella no se acobardaba al momento de hacerle ver lo disgustada que está por su selección a Slytherin, aunque si se coloca a analizarlo bien, la rubia siempre fue así, solo que él no es capaz de tolerar su forma tan imponente de ser.

Los dejó seguir hablando y salió de la cocina, con los puños apretados y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que los Delancour se largasen de su casa.

Mire por donde se mire, su prima Dominique Weasley es una detestable y orgullosa Gryffindor: engreída hasta la médula, dominante como ella sola y siempre dispuesta a meter sus narices donde no la llaman.

_Le da mucho asco_.


	6. Moment VI

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

**Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

**Aclaración:** Solo habla de la Tercera Generación, aunque algún personaje de la Segunda puede que aparezca.

**Pd:** He leído por ahí que colocan a Dominique o a algún otro en Slytherin también. En éste libro, eso no sucede.

**Pd2:** ¡Lo lamento mucho! Sé que los abandoné un poquito -coff coff mucho coff coff- pero no dejaré éste libro sin completar, no se preocupen.

* * *

**Los Colores que nos Identifican**

.

.

Rojo / / Verde

Rose Weasley / / Albus Potter

.

.

─ Deja eso así. Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien.

─ No voy a pasar ni un minuto más en ésta casa si continuas estornudando así.

─ ¡Es una simple alergia!

─ ¡He pasado toda mi vida a tu lado, _Rose_, y nunca te he visto tener una alergia!

La escuchó bufar a sus espaldas, pero no le prestó atención, simplemente se mantuvo agitando la cuchara con la que batía el té de manzanilla que estaba haciendo. En realidad, no sabía si tal infusión sería la indicada para un resfriado, pero en vista de que la fémina se negaba a aceptar que si estaba enferma y su tos le comenzaba a hartar, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto lo antes posible.

_El rojo iba de la mano con la testarudez. _

Esa mañana a tempranas horas, una lechuza había entrado por su ventana con una carta de su prima contemporánea en el pico, cosa que le extrañó mucho, sobretodo porque en el texto indicaba explícitamente que lo invitaba para realizar las tareas impuestas para las vacaciones. Y, de hecho, fue preparado con sus libros en brazos, pero resulta que terminó haciendo de enfermero barato para su terca familiar.

Lo peor de todo, sin duda, era que ninguno de sus tíos estaban en casa. Casi contaba con el apoyo de su tío Ron, pero su tía Hermione se lo llevó a regañadientes a una consulta médica que tenía su primo menor Hugo con los padres de ella, en el consultorio bucal.

─… Si no vamos a hacer la tarea, es mejor que te vayas… se puede hacer muy tarde…

Aquellas pequeñas palabras susurradas, funcionaron como perfecto detonador del mal carácter del Potter, quien al instante, se giró sobre sus talones con la rabia explotando en su interior, no sin antes haber arrojado bruscamente la cuchara contra la delicada olla de hacer té, derramando el agua.

Pudo ver la sorpresa impregnada en los cansados ojos de la fémina, no obstante, no le importó. Estaba demasiado molesto para que le importa el cómo podía reaccionar ella ante lo que iba a decir, o mejor dicho, gritar.

─ ¡¿Para qué demonios entonces me trajiste a tu deplorable casa?! ¿¡para mandarme de paseo apenas pudieses?! ─ la vio abrir la boca para defenderse, pero no la dejó ─ ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

─ ¿¡De qué hablas!? ─ cuestionó con un tono de voz alto, no tanto como el de él, pero si diferente al que usaban antes.

─ ¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

La apuntó, amenazante, comenzando a acercarse con pausados pasos hacia donde estaba sentada. Rose, por supuesto, se contrajo en su asiento y se preparó para lo peor. Era tan triste que su propia prima, con la que pensó que contaría toda la vida, le tuviese ese grado de miedo que la llevaba a imaginar que le haría daño.

─… Me botaste, Rose… me abandonaste…

─ ¡Eso no es cierto!

Tosió tras hablar.

─ ¡Claro que lo es! ─ la hizo callar apenas exclamó con fuerza aquello.

Sus ojos verdosos se encontraron con impotencia contra los débiles azulados. Quería hacerla entender el rencor que sentía latente todos los días en su corazón, deseaba que le comprendiera y se disculpara por sus asquerosas actitudes…

_Necesitaba saber que continuaba siendo una de sus personas favoritas._

─… Todo fue por Slyhterin ¿no es así?

Sorprendentemente, no puso contradicción a lo que dijo, solo bajó la cabeza, dejando que su larga melena le cubriese para no tener que verlo, tal vez por la vergüenza, tal vez por tristeza, tal vez por indiferencia.

Albus dejó de estar a la defensiva, y perdidamente centró su atención en el pequeño hilo de agua saborizada a té que escurría por las hornillas. Gota tras gota, cayendo despreocupada, ajena a la tensa situación que se desató en la cocina.

Escuchó como la chica balbuceaba cosas, quizás intentando disculparse, sin embargo, optó por fingir que no la oía para evitar que su roto corazón siguiera desgarrándose.

¿Para qué mentir? Se sentía dolido, destrozado en menos de un minuto. Ahora, en su cabeza, se preguntaba para qué se había dado la molestia de construir ese duro perfil que mostraba a su familia, si con tan solo una verdad se derrumbaba. Que fastidio.

_¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar que todo sería igual?_

Con lentitud, la volteó a ver, encontrándola moviendo las manos nerviosamente y explicando la situación, negando lo innegable. Tal cual como él creció y se definió como persona, Rose también lo hizo, y su manera de actuar en éstos instantes no coincidían con lo inteligente y firme que siempre se esforzaba por lucir.

Comparaba a su prima con la que tenía en sus recuerdos de la infancia, notando de inmediato la diferencia. Había crecido, física y mentalmente, era una chica fuerte con un hermoso cabello esponjado rojizo, mayormente enmarañado, con tu tez tan blanca como la de Ronald Weasley, contando con los ojos de sus abuelos Molly y Arthur.

Era una gran lástima que una muchacha tan bonita, fuera en realidad una estúpida prejuiciosa.

─ Ya, cierra la boca.

Su ruda orden desconcertó más a su contemporánea, quien le miró confundida. Tosió primero y luego le habló.

─ ¿Perdona?

─ Que cierres la boca ─ repitió, andando a la sala, con el ceño fruncida seriamente.

─ ¡Me estoy disculpando, Al! ─ le siguió. Por como hablaba, sabía que se estaba molestando.

─ Puedes ir deteniendo el hipócrita discurso, Weasley, porqué no te voy a perdonar.

La oyó jadear y limpiarse la nariz con un paño que llevaba en la mano durante toda la mañana, ansiosa al no saber cómo actuar o qué decir. Por su parte, empezó a recoger sus libros en silencio.

Cuando los apiló de forma correcta, con sus pergaminos y su propia pluma dentro de los papeles, dio media vuelta para despedirse, no obstante, de tal mala forma en que la vio, una punzada de culpa le dio en el corazón, pese a todo su enojo. Estaba pegada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y tomando aire por la boca. Probablemente se mareó debido a la presión de la pelea.

─… Dile a la tía Hermione que me tuve que ir por una emergencia. Adiós, Rose.

Mientras se encaminaba a la chimenea para irse a través de los Polvos Flu, suspiró, concluyendo en una triste verdad, su ex prima favorita, Rose Weasley, era una Gryffindor completa: testaruda, orgullosa y pendiente solo de las apariencias.

_Le daba mucho asco._


	7. Moment VII

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

**Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

**Aclaración:** Solo habla de la Tercera Generación, aunque algún personaje de la Segunda puede que aparezca.

**Pd:** He leído por ahí que colocan a Dominique o a algún otro en Slytherin también. En éste libro, eso no sucede.

* * *

**Los Colores que nos Identifican**

.

.

Amarillo / / Verde

Edward Lupin / / Albus Potter

.

.

Tan frío como siempre se solía mostrar ante todos lo que le viesen o conociesen, tan distante de hasta su propia familia, tan misterioso con sus más cercanos amigos… quien sería capaz de imaginar que bajo toda esa coraza dura que se obligó a sí mismo a montarse, existe un dulce niñito con rienda suelta y cantidades colosales de curiosidad albergada en su ser.

Por más que lo intentase ocultar, o bien, menguar para satisfacer al mundo en las etiquetas que le colocaban a cada rato; entre ellas "_tenebroso"_, "_malagradecido"_ y "_Mancha de los Weasley y Potter_"; sabía de sobra que no podría matar ese instinto que lo lleva a querer descubrir el por qué de todo lo que lo rodea, por más rabia o vergüenza que le diese al admitirlo.

_Y sabe que es algo con lo que vivirá el resto de su vida._

Ya más de una vez se ha intentado arrancar esa necesidad, y en todas las ocasiones terminaba lesionado de gravedad. Por supuesto y como era obvio, no todo el tiempo podía contenerse y la presión que se le generaba en su pecho al respecto era demasiado ardiente, tanto así, que solo le quedaba volver a las andadas para tranquilizarlo.

Por eso mismo, apenas había oído nuevamente la música que provenía del ático, no dudó ni un instante en ir a investigar.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, y ya supiese que era de no ser porque siempre que pasa, está alguno de sus hermanos en la casa o sus padres. Para su suerte, en ésta ocasión solo se encontraba con el ahijado de su papá, a quien no había visto en las últimas horas a pesar de que había jurado ante los mayores ocuparse de las obligaciones y, por ende, de su persona.

_Pura fachada, si le pedían opinión._

Tomó la decisión que a su parecer era la más correcta y buscó en el cobertizo una escalera de metal, que ágilmente maniobró de manera que no chocara con nada mientras metía a la casa y posicionaba bajo el lugar donde quedaba la puerta trampa que permitía la entrada al supuesto secreto hueco en el techo. Y hace hincapié al pensar lo último, puesto que eso era una total mentira, debido a que James se había atribuido la libertad de enseñárselo a todo el mundo que los visitaba.

A la vez que subía los escalones, podía escuchar cada vez mejor las melodías. Eran bajas, casi opacadas, siendo no más que un murmullo, pero uno lo suficiente fastidioso como para ser ignorado; ahora mismo deducía que era una cantante la cual interpretaba la ¿opera? Bueno, era eso o un rap triste.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de la ligera cadena que guindaba para abrir, se detuvo en seco, tanto para poder captar la voz que acompañaba a la mujer cantando como por no saber qué hacer.

Le gustaba ser meticuloso, tener un plan B en caso de que el principal fallara. Y aunque su orgullo le prohibiese aceptarlo, en cuanto vio la oportunidad de indagar sin presiones lo hizo, sin tener un as bajo la manga o sin analizar la situación. Nada. Solo instinto, nada de cabeza.

_Hasta parecía un Gryffindor ya._

—… Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera — se dijo a modo de regaño, abriendo con fuerza la puertilla.

Entonces lo vio.

Allí sentado, cómodamente recostado sobre las cajas que protegían los recuerdos de la niñez de los tres retoños del matrimonio Potter, con un _teléfono_ entre las manos y una emocionada sonrisa en los labios que reflejaba su entrenamiento, lo vio.

Se atrevía a decir que Teddy Lupin nunca antes había lucido tan ido como en ese momento.

Tal vez por lo concentrado que se hallaba en escuchar la letra de la canción o por lo embobado que estaba viendo la pantalla con atención, pero el mayor tardó más de unos minutos en saber que estaba acompañado. Lentamente, levantó su atención y la clavó en el menor, con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — atacó primero, antes de que metamorfomago pudiese hablar.

— ¿Yo?... Yo... Aah...

Albus era consciente de lo avergonzado que estaba el interrogado, después de todo, su pelo cambiante de color lo delataba por el curioso lila que portaba, sin embargo, se negaba a dar lugar a un gesto más agradable; prefería continuar con su ceño fruncido y dientes apretadas, simulando ligeramente a un animal listo para cazar.

— Me imagino que si te ocultas acá, es por algo ¿No? ¿algo que no quieras que sepamos?

La cara de Edward era un verdadero poema incapaz de descifrar. Al principio se podía decir que estaba preocupado, no obstante, su lenguaje corporal denotaba aún sosiego y su cara se acopló a ello, pues se destensó y únicamente resopló ¿fastidiado? ¿resignado?

— ¿Te preocupa que esté haciendo algo malo, Al?

Si algo odiaba el ojiverde, era que hubiese quien le hiciera frente. ¿Quién mejor que el mayor de todos para encararle? Aunque si lo piensa más detenidamente, eso le serviría, al fin y al cabo, podría despertar el malestar en el contrario y ya tendría con quien ser agrio sin medirse por temor a que ocasionase una absurda pelea.

_Si he de ser sincero, una oportunidad como ésta la había esperado desde su ingreso en Hogwarts_.

Teddy era considerado por la mayoría de personas como un joven alegre y simpático, más torpe que miedoso y amante de las aventuras alocadas, y sabía por sus recuerdos anteriores que también era el mejor casi hermano que había tenido jamás. En ese entonces, hubiera dado lo que sea para que James aceptase irse y dejar al chico en su lugar.

Era como una bomba perfecta de ser humano. Según por las propias de su papá, Ted era la combinación espiritual y física de su mamá, Nymphadora Tonks, y su padre, Remus Lupin, portando el cabello igual de largo que éste y tiñéndolo de vivaces tonalidades como la primera; además de ser muy preocupado por su apariencia, gracias a los genes Black en su sangre.

— Me da igual. Solo odio que me escondan cosas — supo que había firmado su sentencia a muerte al decir eso, pues la sonrisa traviesa que recibió tenía más de un doble sentido.

— Ya veo. El pequeño Albus sigue con su pasatiempo de detective ¿No es así?

Chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta, decidiéndose a sí mismo que no iba a perder más su dignidad al haber sido descubierto como un niño pequeño robando galletas.

— ¡Espera, primo! No te molestes, fue una broma; se me olvidaba que tomas todo a mal.

— ¿Y a ti que más te da que me vaya o que me quede? — A continuación, el otro le mostró gustoso el vídeo que estaba viendo desde hace rato. Según ponía el título, era una mezcla de opera con música moderna y la interprete era extranjera.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas y apreciamos ésta joya de canción juntos? Te lo advierto, es muy buena. Me he enamorado de su voz.

Si había alguien que pudiese romper sus duras replicas como si fueran nada más que aire, era él. El muchacho que aparentaba ser un revoltoso pero que al mismo tiempo brillaba en responsabilidad.

Era obvio pensar que su casi primo, Edward Lupin, elevaba en alto el nombre de Hufflepuff: terco para no dejar ningún cabo suelto, irradiante de amabilidad y capaz de hacerte replantear cualquier cosa.

_Le da mucho coraje._

* * *

.

.

¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en un buen pero buen tiempo; realmente descuidé el capítulo al no saber como continuarlo, pero al final hice unas pequeñas maniobras y ¡Gualá! Ahí quedó, espero con todo el corazón que les guste.


End file.
